Stranger I Know So Well
by Cupc4k3 R34p3r
Summary: Jazz dies in a terrible accident after Danny is too late to save her. She wakes up in the ghost zone and can't remember anything about her past-life. After some time, she decides to venture to the human world, but fate has a funny way of working.
1. Listen Until You're Gone

**CHAPTER 1: LISTEN UNTIL YOU'RE GONE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, I got this story going! This story is based on the song "Stranger" by "VersaEmerge" It's a little dark, but good nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

That night… was a terrible tragedy. I still remember it like it was yesterday…

I was at home, studying. It was getting late, and Jazz still wasn't home yet. She went to the library to study. I told her not to go out, that it was going to storm later.

"But Danny, I need to finish my thesis. I'll be fine. You worry too much." She told me before getting in her car and driving away. The rain was pounding heavy against my window.

I looked at my clock. It read 8:55. The library closes at 9, so she would be home soon. Another 10 minutes passed, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I decided to go out looking for her, just in case. Around my waist, a glowing white ring formed and parted across my body. As Phantom, I phased out through my wall. Within seconds, I was soaked from head to toe in rain. But it didn't matter to me. I had to make sure my sister was safe.

I flew at top speed to the library, wondering if her car was still in the parking lot. I looked down to see that it wasn't. The roads certainly weren't safe to drive on. I could've flown her home… But of course, she wouldn't want to bother me. I hoped and prayed she had made it home safely, but I had to double check to make sure. I searched the streets for the familiar vehicle. It was nowhere in sight.

_CRASH_

My blood turned cold at the loud sound. It came from further down the road. I rushed as fast as I could, flying through the air at speeds faster than I had ever managed in the past. From above, I looked down in horror at a pink buggie crushed by a telephone pole. Live wires were scattered everywhere.

_Please don't be Jazz, Please don't be Jazz_

I thought to myself, but really, how many people drive a pink buggie?

Without another thought, I flew down and phased through the car, only to find my sister, bloody and unconscious. She was covered in burn marks, badly electrocuted. I held on to her, and phased her through the seat-belt and out of the car.

While trying to leave the scene of the disaster, my foot caught a live wire, and both of us were electrocuted. Before I could do anything, the white rings appeared around me, and I was a powerless human. It was the most terrified I've ever been in my whole life. I was completely helpless. There was nothing I could do while my sister lost more blood. I was desperate.

"Help! Somebody, please help!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Please, Help! Anybody! I need help!" But nobody came. Nobody heard.

"Please…" Tears were forming in my eyes as my sobs grew heavier.

The door to a nearby house opened and a woman stepped out. "Oh my gosh!" she cried. "I'll call an ambulance!" and she rushed back into her house to get a phone.

I looked down at Jazz. I hated seeing her like this… This was the girl I had grown up with, who had always been there for me from the time I was just a baby. She provided a special kind of love that nobody else could. She truly cared about me like no one else… She was my big sister…

"Don't worry, Jazz. Everything's going to be ok soon."

Her eyes fluttered open, weakly. "Danny…" she whispered. Her face was pale white, drained of all color.

"Shhhh, you don't need to say another word. Everything will be fine." I attempted to reassure her, but I wasn't all too sure myself.

"Danny… I… I don't think I'm gonna make it…" She said softly.

"Don't say that. Of course you're gonna make it. Once you're healthy again, we can hunt ghosts, and have fun like we always do, ok?"

She smiled weakly, and gave a small laugh. "Danny… I would like that…" and I smiled back. But then her eyes began to close again.

"No, Jazz, don't go! Don't leave me! I need you…" I said, more tears flowing down my cheeks.

"You've grown up so much, little brother. You'll do fine without me. I love you…" She managed to say, as she struggled to hold on to her consciousness.

"I love you, too." That was all I could think to say.

"Just know…" she said softly as her eyes gently closed shut. "It's not your fault…"

"Jazz?" I asked her, but no reply came. "Jazz, come on! You've gotta wake up. Please Jazz!" I shouted, lightly shaking her lifeless body.

"Jazz?" I shouted one last time before all of my sadness poured out. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, and the sobs were constant.

I heard the sirens of an ambulance in the distance… but I knew that they were already too late…


	2. It's Not Easy

**CHAPTER 2: IT'S NOT EASY**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter might be a little confusing. I know, the writing style might be a little strange, but this is how I picture the birth of a ghost. If you can get through this, I promise, it will get better.

* * *

><p><em>Life is forever. Death is only a temporary abridgment. It is just a state of transition where you will move from one world into another. You will move from the physical to the causal, from matter into pure energy. -Anonymous<em>

The pain is finally fading…

Darkness… Everywhere…

My eyes fluttered open. The world around me was glowing green. Everything. And I was suspended in this strange world. I had so many questions, but my mind was blank.

All I could do was wander. Floating around, searching for something. Anything.

I had to constantly push long red hair out of my face. If only I had something to put it back with…

There is no concept of time. Just the present. Who knows how long I've been here. I can only remember so much… Not a thing past that horrible pain. So much pain…

But that pain was gone now. It was replaced by emptiness. I felt hollow, like I was robbed of everything I am.

Who am I, anyway?

This questioned echoed in my mind as my wandering continued. There was nowhere to go but forward. I need to know something, anything.

It could've been days or weeks for all I knew. Just keep going.

The primordial ooze I had emerged from was long behind me. Forward…

I felt a change in the atmosphere around me. Every so often, I would pass by a door or two, but I dare not go in. I must keep moving forward…

The doors grew more common, each unique in its own way. No two doors were alike. Most were tinted purple, but there were a few blue ones, and rarely some strange other color. How did I know the names of these colors?

I was alone. What did others look like? _Were_ there even others? Am I alone forever?

The doors could lead somewhere, to someone, but I was told not to go through the doors. Who told me this?

I had a purpose, I was also told. But what is it? I needed to know. I floated on for awhile longer. What else was I to do?

With every door passed, they seemed to differentiate themselves from one another more and more. Then, I saw a figure step out of a door. Could that be someone like me?

I approached the figure.

"What are you looking at?" It spoke to me. It can speak. It can communicate. Could I?

"Ummm… hello…" I managed to say. I made contact with another being.

"Well, don't just stand there! Move out of the way!" The figure shoved me away, moved onward to wherever he was originally planning to go. I just moved forward. I shouldn't have stopped at all. I should've kept going…

I should be scared. Am I? I don't know what fear feels like. I very well could be.

I moved forward, passing many more doors. I noticed a few more figures, but none of them seemed to notice me at all. Atleast, not directly, like that first one did. They all looked so strange, but what do I have to compare them to? What did I look like to them?

I looked down at my hands. Pale blue. I had seen some creatures of this color, but the majority were green. Did this make me strange? Is that why I went mostly unacknowledged?

Red hair was everywhere, floating around me. Was it mine? Most other creatures didn't have hair at all, and mine was so unique. Was I a freak in their eyes? I wish I could know… Maybe I will. I just have to move forward. Maybe I will discover something, anything.

I caught sight of a more humanoid figure, his skin bluer than mine. Perhaps he knew something… Most likely not. I kept moving forward anyway, brushing off the idea. But he moved toward me, and approached as if to speak. Maybe he did know something after all. What is this new feeling? Hope?

"I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square!" He explained to me. The Box Ghost? He seems… interesting…

"Hello." I said. It was weird to hear my own voice as I, myself spoke. It seemed so familiar, yet so new…

"Who are you?" He asked me. His tone was beginning to get on my nerves, but I wasn't going to shoo away the only contact I've had so far, excluding the rude creature from earlier. His question was processed through my mind, and I pondered yet again, who am I? I had no idea…

"Sparks" I replied. I don't know why, but it just sounded right.

"I am the Box Ghost!" He repeated. My head began throbbing as he spoke. I no longer cared for what he had to say. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere talking to this guy.

Then I realized… I had stopped moving forward… I was free…

"Beware!" He shouted. He flew away in a different direction. It seemed that was for the better.

I drifted some more, alone again. Sparks… Where had that come from? I guess that's who I am now… But what does it mean?

Was I going to be ok, being so left-in-the-dark about everything? Just wandering through this endless vortex? As intriguing as it was, I needed to learn about everything. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to know. Where could I learn?

A long time passed, and the sights grew stranger. Doors were everywhere! And among them, many strange landmarks. I even saw an island and a castle. Such a strange world I exist in…

I exist in… Is this my home? Do I truly belong here?

The questions had been building up in my mind since the start of my existence. Atleast from what I can remember… Cold and empty… Maybe if I knew of the world, I wouldn't feel empty. As time passed, I grew curious, and the lack of understanding and knowledge picked at me. I hadn't even realized how much I had longed for this knowledge. To stop this bizarre emptiness, I would give everything. But what do I have to give? Nothing…

Where does one learn?

After much drifting, I finally came across the answer to my prayers. In front of me stood a massive library. Library… A place one would go to learn? Is that what a library is? I'm not even sure how I know the word… It reminds me of the pain… The pain I felt before birth, or rebirth… Rebirth… What does that even mean?

I was naturally drawn to the large building, and had to go in. What else was I to do? From the beginning, I thought I was simply moving forward, but in truth, something told me to go this way. I knew this was where I had to go. And maybe, just maybe, it was where I belonged.


	3. Hiding My Reasons

**CHAPTER 3: HIDING MY REASONS**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. I had trouble getting started on the first two chapters, so I skipped them. Of course, After finishing this, I went backward and did the other chapters. And if you're having trouble picturing Sparks, there's a drawing of her on my DeviantArt. My account name is Cupcake-Reaper.

* * *

><p><strong>GHOST WRITER'S POV<strong>

I've been staring at this screen for days straight. Oh, how I hated writer's block. You spend hours upon hours working on a story, perfecting each detail and plot-hole, just to wind up stuck in the middle. If I could just get past this, I could finish this story and move on to the next one, but my ideas just aren't flowing. The build-up of frustration was becoming too much to handle. I rested my head in my hands in an attempt to clear my thoughts, but no such luck.

_Knock knock_

A visitor? Who could possibly be bothering me now?

I opened the door to see a girl with long red hair flowing in every direction. I could sense energy emitting from the metallic cuffs on her ankles, wrists and neck. It seems she has yet to learn how to harness the massive amount of raw energy she possesses. Her skin was a very pale blue. She looked up at me with striking golden eyes that glistened when she spoke.

"Are you the owner of this library?" she asked me.

Of course, she had to be new. Aside from the fact that I didn't recognize her, most everyone has come to know this lair as off limits. I managed to stay patient with the girl.

"Yes, yes it is. Can I help you?"

Her gaze never left mine. "I was wondering… if I could maybe read some of your books?"

The way she spoke only proved how uncomfortable and insecure she was.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't a public library..." I began closing the door but her hand caught it. From the short distance between us, the static almost made my hair stand up.

"Please… I don't know anything about anything. I only wish to satisfy this indescribable lust for knowledge building up within me."

I saw something different in her eyes. They were pleading, but also determined. I could see confidence growing within her. There was something familiar about this girl. Perhaps she reminded me of myself. When I was young to this world, I too was a wanderer. I searched and searched for a purpose. That's why I founded this library, so that I would have a supply of knowledge for myself. I eventually knew what it was that I wanted: to spend the rest of eternity writing. If this girl truly wishes to spend the rest of eternity learning, it would be difficult for her to find a place better than my own library to do so. Maybe this is fate…

I stared into her eyes for a few moments in silence.

I sighed "Very well." And I opened the door fully. Her eyes lit up as a smile grew wide on her face.

"Oh, thank you!" She said. It was rare to see a ghost so cheery. She must long for this as much as I'd thought.

"Don't get too excited now." I said, "You'll still have my rules to follow."

She had trouble wiping the smile off her face, as she nodded in understanding.

"Now first, you must treat my books with the best of care. If there is any damage at all to a single piece of my collection, your privileges will be revoked." I briefly wondered whether or not to let her borrow the books, but logically, they'd probably be safer if they didn't leave the library. Still, how could I concentrate with a teenage girl in my presence?

"And second, there must be absolute silence in my library at all times… Well, it seems that's all there is to it. Any questions?"

She shook her head "no."

"You know, you are allowed to speak when spoken to." I explained. She smiled brightly.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name?" I continued. I had been wondering...

"Sparks." She said confidently. "My name is Sparks."

"So, Sparks, it appears you will be spending quite some time here. I am the Ghost Writer."

"Ghost Writer…" she repeated. My name sounded strange coming from such a soft gentle voice.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said sweetly. Her eyes widened with fascination as she studied the collection of books. "Gosh, I don't know where to begin…"

"Here" I said extending my arm to a nearby shelf. "This would be a good place to start…" I handed her the thick book I had pulled out.

"History of The Ghost Zone…" she read the title out loud.

"Well, sit down." I said, pointing to a large chair. She nodded and walked over to it. She sat down comfortably with the book opened up. She began reading.

I smiled slightly watching her read. She certainly was an odd one. Then, I remembered what I was doing before the interruption. I made my way back over to my keyboard, and went back to staring at the screen.

_Nope, still no inspiration... Hopefully I'll get over this writer's block soon..._

* * *

><p>She's been sitting in that chair for days… Just reading…<p>

Every so often, she would finish the book she was reading and ask for a new one. It was actually somewhat humorous to see her try to get my attention while trying to abide by my "stay silent" rule. When she finished the first book, I hadn't even noticed what she was doing. It must've been hours before I coincidently looked up to see her flapping her arms like an idiot, trying to tell me she finished. It was definitely something new to my otherwise drab world.

As for my writer's block, I've yet to get over it. I just couldn't manage to think straight and focus on the story. Or perhaps I'm over-thinking everything, and that's preventing me from continuing. Either way, no progress has been made on my current work.

I was surprised that Sparks never left the library. I've been wondering for some time as to where exactly she came from. My curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to just ask her myself. To be polite, I would wait until she finished what she was currently reading. I believe in the importance of library etiquette.

I watched as she delicately closed the book and placed it down. She lifted her head about to ask me for another, but before saying anything, noticed I was already walking toward her.

"Excuse me" I said, and she looked up at me, eager to listen. "You've been sitting here for days"

"I'm so sorry! Am I no longer welcome?" She blurted out.

"No, no, no" I said, prompting her to stay silent. "I just couldn't help but wonder… Don't you have a lair? Or a place to go?"

She shook her head "no."

"Well, where did you come from?"

She looked up for a moment, thinking. "I'm not really sure… I don't really remember much." she said with shrugging shoulders.


End file.
